This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A material having a plurality of components or constituents can be separated into individual constituents based upon gravimetric separation, if each of the constituents includes a different specific density. For example, a particulate having a high density can be separated from an aqueous solution by applying a force to the solution. The force can be applied to the aqueous solution including the particulates by placing it in a centrifuge to apply a force greater than that of gravity. Over time, the denser materials will collect in a container near a wall that is in the direction of the force.
Once a material is separated, a selected fraction, including at least one of the components of the material in the solution or mixture, can be withdrawn from the container. When more than one component is included in the solution or mixture, access to the plurality of fractions may be difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that can efficiently separate and provide access to one or more of the factions of the separated material.